Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff was kidnapped from Serbia and brought to Wundagore Mountain, base of the High Evolutionary, he and his twin sister, Wanda. As adolescents, Wanda and Pietro discovered that they had unusual superhuman abilities. Magneto pressed them into service in his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, costumed them, and named them the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. For months they served Magneto out of a sense of obligation and fear of his reprisal. As members of the Brotherhood, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch aided Magneto in his terrorist campaigns against humanity and helped him combat the original members of the X-Men. When Magneto was defeated by the overwhelming powers of the alien Stranger, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch quit the Brotherhood. Pietro and Wanda sought refuge with the Avengers, a world-renowned team of super heroes. They were inducted by Hawkeye. Although the hot-tempered Quicksilver often both rebelled against his orders, Avengers leader Captain America molded them into valuable team members. Personality Pietro Maximoff is a rather cocky, arrogant, impatient, tenacious, and quick-tempered person. These personality traits are likely a side affect of his super-speed, due to thinking and acting at a much faster rate than most. Despite this, Pietro has a desire for peace as he wished to save his country to the point he was willing to be experimented on by HYDRA, giving him the formidable powers he now possesses. He also deeply cares for Wanda and the two shared a deep bond though they would occasionally bicker like normal siblings. He looked after his sister and relied on her for support, while also being fiercely loyal and protective of her that he was willing to kill Hawkeye when he incapacitated Wanda with a shock arrow. Wanda was devastated by Pietro's death at the hands of Ultron, to the point she said to Ultron that she just 'died'. Pietro originally desired to destroy the Avengers and in particular, Tony Stark for revenge, to the point they decided to join Ultron when he said he shared the same goal. However, Pietro chose to betray the A.I. when he found out about his true goal, showing that he is willing to put aside his personal grudges for the greater good. Out of his relationships with the Avengers, his most complicated was with Hawkeye. Ever since they first met, the two had constantly competed, fought, and taunted each other. Though this initially started out as hatred, their relationship eventually becomes a friendly rivalry and they became good friends and teammates through Pietro helping the Avengers, while still continuing their friendly banter during the Battle of Sokovia. He later proves himself a true hero and Avenger by sacrificing his life to protect Hawkeye and a civilian boy from the Quinjet's gunfire. Hawkeye later named his newborn son, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, showing that he deeply respected Pietro for his choices. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' Quicksilver is capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour). He has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds (not at full speed). *''Enhanced Durability:'' Pietro's bones is super-durable and capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Pietro's reflexes is superior to the finest human athletes. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives moves slower to him. Even in his earliest appearances he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction-time, such as dodging a close range optic blast from Cyclops. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Pietro's cardiovascular, respiratory, and metabolic systems are far more efficient than human norms. His body generates virtually no fatigue poisons. *''Superhuman Agility:'' His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Quicksilver's strength is slightly superhuman, sufficient to lift 1,000 lbs and leg-press one ton. *''Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization:'' Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Avenger